


Roadhead

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is mad at Puck as the two are leaving Breadstix after having dinner with Burt and Carole. Let's find out why and see what happens in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadhead

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Whoo! New Story! This is a request by PockyPand4 for her birthday today! Hope it's what you wanted and happy birthday! :D**

* * *

"I still don't see why you're so mad."

"You tried to give me a hand job in the middle of dinner! With my parents! In a restaurant!"

"I'm still not understanding what I did wrong."

"Puck!"

"Kurt!"

"This is serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No which is why this is even more upsetting! Because you're still not sure what you did wrong!" Kurt sat back in the passenger seat and crossed his arms, pissed beyond belief. They had just left Breadstix, where the two of them were supposed to be having a quiet dinner with Kurt's parents, Puck meeting them for the first time since the two had started dating.

The evening had started off fine with Puck and Kurt's father Burt getting along and bonding over football, while he and Carole discussed how her piano lessons were going and how to properly prepare a soufflé. Halfway through dinner Kurt had begun to relax, having originally thought that the whole thing would be a disaster ending in shouting matches and flying fists. He was certain that all was going to be fine, until he felt Puck's hand creep into his lap. He assumed at first it was just a mistake, but after the hand began to slowly move up and down, he knew that his boyfriend was deliberately doing so on purpose. He tried to ignore it at first but as Puck's hand began to pick up speed and he found himself subconsciously rocking against it, he realized that ignoring his boyfriend was out of the question.

He tried to get him to stop by getting his attention and trying to swat the hand away but nothing worked. Soon he became aware that the only way Puck would stop was by getting what he wanted: Sex. So Kurt had excused himself to the bathroom claiming stomach pains and returned with the story of having thrown up his entire meal. Carole had invited the two of them back to the house, insisting that she take care of him, but he politely declined, saying that they both had classes in the morning, and that after a good night's sleep he would be fine. Now the two were currently on the drive back to the Ohio University campus, Puck feigning innocence and Kurt trying to stay mad at the boy beside him. He eventually sighed.

"Why did you do it?" He finally asked. Puck glanced and him before returning his eyes to the road.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and that's what I do? I wasn't aware that it was a crime to please my boyfriend sexually. I'll keep that in mind next time." Puck answered sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But in the middle of dinner?" Puck shrugged.

"I was horny."

"Bullshit!" Kurt exclaimed. "We had sex before we left campus, we rented a hotel room just so we could have sex before going to the restaurant, and we had sex in the car waiting for my parents! How could you still have been horny?"

"It's not my fault I'm insatiable when it comes to you." Puck responded as he turned onto the highway. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned against the window.

"Fine. Don't tell me the real reason then. Whatever." He said and turned to stare out the window. The car was silent for about twenty minutes, both of the men refusing to meet each other's eyes. Finally Puck spoke up.

"It was the waiter." He said, his eyes not leaving the road. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"The waiter made me do it."

"And how did he do that?"

"He was flirting with you every time he walked by the table! And did you honestly think he forget _only_ your drink order five different times?"

"He could be forgetful…" Kurt muttered quietly.

"Then he's a horrible waiter and should be fired. And did you also think that it was just a random coincidence that every time he passed us another button on his shirt was undone? Or his hair was rumpled to look like he had just rolled out of bed after great sex? Or that his voice kept dropping every time he opened his mouth?" By now Puck was no longer looking at Kurt as he spoke, but his eyes were narrowed, his lips were in a straight line, and he was squeezing the wheel so hard, Kurt was sure that his fingerprints would be forever indented in it.

"Well-"

"I wanted to punch him in the face every time he looked at you." Puck continued as if Kurt had never said anything. "Especially when he was suggesting that you order the chocolate cake with hot fudge. He was imagining _you_ covered in fudge, I could see it. And I could see it because I've had that vision myself more than enough times to know what it looked like. So I figured that if I could get you to cum in the restaurant only by using my hand, then he would see that you are entirely mine, you belong to me and that he needs to back the fuck off." Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's speech but couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face.

"So you tried to jerk me off in public, because you were jealous?" He asked Puck didn't meet his gaze.

"That's one way to look at it…"

"Puck, you are so stupid. Even if he had been flirting with me, it wouldn't have mattered. You're my boyfriend, you're the one I want to be with and you're the one I care about. That's why I wanted you to meet my parents so bad. If you didn't mean so much to me, I never would have bothered. Let's face it. I'm extremely attractive." Puck chuckled and smirked at this comment." "So there's always gonna be that fear of someone else. But you're gonna have to trust that I won't cheat on you." Puck sighed reluctantly and turned his whole head to look at Kurt.

"Promise?" He asked. Kurt nodded.

"Promise." The two shared a short kiss and Puck once more looked at the road. Kurt smiled, relived that that had been resolved and hadn't ended up in a fight. "Besides," He added, watching his boyfriend drive. "I think it's sexy that you would risk for my father killing you for inappropriately touching his son just to prove a point. Puck chuckled.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk.

"Really." Kurt responded, unbuckling his seatbelt and scooting closer. "In fact," He continued as he reached over and opened his boyfriend's pants. "How about I show you just how sexy I think it is?" He asked. Puck opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a moan as Kurt engulfed the head of his dick into his warm mouth.

"Fuck baby…" Puck groaned as his foot slowly began to ease off the gas and the car began to slow down. Kurt felt the car slow and immediately sat up against Puck's protests.

"Nope. You decide on the speed of this by how fast the car goes. The faster you drive, the faster you cum. That's the deal." Puck nodded in understanding and the car's speed rose from 20 to 60. Kurt smirked and ducked back down, his mouth returning to Puck's dick.

He licked around the head, as one hand worked the shaft up and down. Puck's groans edging him on as he felt the car accelerate faster. Kurt smirked around the hard erection in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down at a slightly fast tempo, making sure to relax his jaw to accommodate his boyfriend's size. He swallowed around the cock he loved and Puck's head hit the back of the headrest as he almost screamed out in pleasure. The car zoomed forward and Kurt began to bob faster, using one hand to roll Puck's balls and using the other to hold down his boyfriend's thrusting hips. Puck increased the speed again and Kurt this time instead of going faster, lowered his head more until he was deep throating his boyfriend.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." Puck muttered, only succeeding in Kurt sucking harder than he already was. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked taking one hand off the wheel to stroke Kurt's soft hair. Kurt didn't answer and instead groaned around Puck's dick and squeezed his balls gently, knowing just how sensitive his boyfriend's balls were. That's all it took for Puck to explode down his boyfriend's throat, his foot pushing down on the gas with no sign of easing up as he viciously thrust into Kurt's open mouth. When he had ridden most of his orgasm out, and his hips had stilled, he eased off the gas, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kurt pulled off of the deflating cock and sat up right in his seat again, swallowing Puck's load easily as he re-buckled his seatbelt. Silence once again filled the car.

"What was the fastest you went?" Kurt asked finally talking, his voice hoarse from the blowjob.

"95." Puck responded his breathing back on track but his pants still opened from before. Kurt arched an eyebrow at the statement.

"Really? That's about twenty-five over the limit. Why weren't we pulled over?" He asked. Puck was going to answer, but a familiar whirl and flashing lights had him shutting up and both men looking behind them to see a police car. The two men groaned and looked at each other before uttering the same word.

"Shit."

* * *

**Hope all of ya'll liked it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO POCKYPAND4! :D AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
